starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Kenobi's lightsaber
Ben Kenobi's lightsaber was a lightsaber constructed by Ben Kenobi during the Second Clone War. History In 0 BBY, Kenobi came upon the teenaged Luke Skywalker being attacked by Tusken Raiders. Driving off the raiders with an imitated Krayt dragon call, Kenobi rescued Luke, taking him and his two droids to his dwelling. One of the droids was R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker's old astrometric droid that had been left with Bail Organa after Padmé Amidala's death. The droid was bearing a message from Leia Organa, secretly Luke's sister. Having been captured by the Empire just after procuring the blueprints for the Death Star, she had R2 take them to Kenobi. After Owen Lars and his family were killed by the Empire, Luke joined with Obi-Wan, planning to accompany him to Alderaan. Traveling to Mos Eisley, they began searching Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina for a transport pilot to hire. While there, Luke was cornered by two criminals, forcing Kenobi to step in. Things turned sour, and Kenobi was forced to draw his lightsaber for the first time in years, cutting off one of the thug's arms. Given transport by Han Solo and his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, they narrowly escaped the planet. En route, Kenobi began tutoring Luke, who wielded his father's lightsaber, in basic Form I velocities, specifically blast-deflect training. When they reached Alderaan, they found that the planet had been completely obliterated by the Death Star. Dragged onto the massive battle station by the tractor beam, they were forced to infiltrate the corridors and hallways of the construct. Kenobi broke off from the group to deactivate the tractor beam, while they went to rescue Leia Organa. While Kenobi kept his lightsaber on hand, he never actually ignited it, evading most of the Imperials he encountered. Successfully deactivating the beam, Kenobi began to make his way back to the ship. However, Darth Vader was present on the station, and sensing Kenobi, moved to intercept. Kenobi was blocked from the hangar by the Dark Lord, and was forced to draw his lightsaber and engage. Kenobi attacked first, Vader blocking and riposting, speeding up his timing, forcing Kenobi to retreat. As they fought, Vader reflected that Kenobi still had some skill, but was out of practice. Kenobi twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with his blade. While Kenobi was still able to anticipate Vader's attacks and defend himself, he was still weakening. Kenobi lunged again, but Vader was ready, bringing them into a momentary bladelock. Vader shoved hard, breaking the lock and forced Kenobi to pull back. After another exchange, Kenobi was obviously tiring, and began backing away. Vader forced Kenobi past the entrance to the hangar and began to chivvy him into the wall. Just as Vader was about to deliver a finishing strike, Kenobi unleashed a sudden flurry of attacks that forced Vader to pull back. As they rapidly circled, the stormtroopers in the hangar became aware of their battle and moved in to cover the entrance to the hangar. Kenobi, trapped between Vader and the Stormtroopers, risked a glance into the hangar, where he saw that his companions had reached the ship. Turning to Vader, he did the last thing the Sith Lord would have expected; he smiled and raised his lightsaber so the tip pointed straight up, lowering his guard. This was so totally unexpected that Vader stood for an instant in shock. However, not caring if it were a trap of some sort and believing Kenobi too slow to execute it if it were, Vader cut hard at Kenobi's neck. However, just before the blade sliced through him, Kenobi transcended physical existence and became one with the Force. Kenobi's robes fell to the ground, empty, his lightsaber landing on top of them. The lightsaber fell into Darth Vader’s possession, who stored it in his personal retreat on Vjun as a trophy. After the Jedi Order was recreated under Luke Skywalker, several of his students, led by Tionne Solusar and Ikrit, arrived at Bast Castle to search for relics and artifacts contained within. Their arrival coincided with the efforts of Orloc, a false Darksider who relied on technological gimmicks to convincingly mimic Force abilities. While the Jedi found Kenobi’s lightsaber and the Asli Krimsan's holocron first, Orloc managed to steal both in the subsequent encounter, threatening Ikrit with the lightsaber. However, Orloc’s unfamiliarity with the many passages and traps of Bast Castle nearly got him killed, and allowed the Jedi to reclaim the lightsaber and the holocron.Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress The holocron and the lightsaber were left in Luke Skywalker’s quarters for him to examine later. However, Uldir Lochett, a non-Force sensitive attempting to become a Jedi, stole both artifacts and fled to Exis Station to meet with Orloc, hoping the false adept could teach him how to use the Force. Lochett’s fellow students chased after, confronting Orloc. Solusar telekinetically retrieved Kenobi’s lightsaber and the holocron. The lightsaber changed hands several times during the ensuing battle, finally coming to Anakin Solo, who used it to destroy the devices on Orloc’s costume and exposing him as a charlatan. Orloc escaped, while the lightsaber was returned to the Jedi praxeum.Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade Appearances *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' Notes and references Kenobi, Ben